Drunken Love
by TDI-TrueDarkChris-07
Summary: A short ChrisxLindsay story.


Drunken Love

Tables are set and the world is just fading into the darkness as the moon rises to shine over the beautiful face of the raven-haired host. Chris stands back and looks at the party that Chef (AKA His assistant) so neatly set up. He knew the campers would be arriving soon, so everything had to be perfect.

"CHEF! We need more tike lamps!" screamed Chris.

Chef comes barging in from the kitchen.

"Fine! But how come everything needs to be perfect, don't we like to torture them?" asked Chef.

"Duh.. But tonight we are throwing them a kick-ass party to say sorry. I decided that after every season I'll throw them an apology party, just so I can torture them even more next season and not have to say a single sorry." said Chris.

Chef rolls his eyes as he goes to go get more tike lamps and refreshments.

When Chef left a giant broken down sleek black limo pulls up as the campers rush out.

"Wow Chris, this is pretty impressive..."said Gwen.

"Yea.. CHEF! Where is everything else!" yelled Chris.

"COMING!" said Chef calling from kitchen.

Behind closed doors Chef is searching for the rest of the soda. His hands full with everything else he reaches into the fridge and grabs a few cans on his way out. As he leaves, the package of Soda is seen under the fridge.

Chef pours all the cans into the soda/punchbowl as Lindsay and heather rush over.

"Ugg. I can't believe that the limo didn't have water!" complained Heather.

"I know! I can't believe it either Haley!" said Lindsay.

Heather just sips the 'soda' as she rolls her eyes.

"This soda taste funny." said Heather.

"Let me try." said Lindsay.

Lindsay happily takes a sip of the 'soda'. She looks inside it to see if there was something in it.

"This DOES taste kind of funny." said Lindsay.

"What do you mean? Soda's not suppose to taste funny." said Duncan as he walks over to take a sip.

Duncan takes a small sip. His eyes widen. The next thing that happened was Duncan drank the whole cup.

"Woooooooooooh! Man that's some good stuff." screamed Duncan.

"Let me try." said Tyler.

"I guess I can have a drink of what ever it is." said Harold.

Soon everyone was lined up to get 'soda'. When everyone got a drink they all had there eyes wide.

"Woooow." said Sierra.

"This is some strong stuff." said Alejandro.

"Why do I see rainbows?" asked Noah.

"Who cares. LET'S PARTY!" yelled Duncan.

Everybody was parting like there's no tomorrow. Chris and Chef were outside watching why they were all happy.

"Hey Chef. Why is everybody all happy in a creepy?" asked Chris.

"I don't know? All I know is it can't be the-." said Chef.

But he was cut off when he looked at the can to see the label of some alcoholic product. Chris looked at the label to, and then tuned to Chef with a worry looked.

"Chef. Why did you pour beer into the punch bowl?" asked Chris.

"I couldn't see what I was grabbing man." said Chef.

"Chef I have two things to say to you. One, how are we going to explain this to there parents? And two, when did we have beer in our fridge?" asked Chris.

"One, we don't we just blame it in delinquent boy. Two, I don't know when got beer. Probably one of the interns snuck it onto the lot." said Chef.

"Who ever he is he's going to be fired. There will be no alcohol on my plane for next season!" yelled Chris.

"Hey Chip! Dance with me!" yelled Lindsay.

"Go get her Chris." said Chef pushing Chris away.

"What? Dude I can't, she's sixteen and I'm twenty-five. What if something happens?" asked Chris.

"Like what?" asked Chef.

"You know. She might want to make-out but I would keep telling her it's the alcohol talking, or something that might make her sound all crazy to me." said Chris.

"Chris man. She just asking you to dance." said Chef.

Chris looks over to Lindsay to see her with a sad expression on her face.

"… Your probably right Chef. But while I dance with Lindsay, could you keep an eye on everybody else?" asked Chris.

"Give me a raise and I will." said Chef.

"Alright, fine. You can have your raise." said Chris.

"OK I'll watch everybody, but since it's dancing can you watch everybody over her shoulder?" asked Chef.

"Hey you know your right. I'll watch everyone I can see and you watch everyone you can see." said Chris.

"Alright. Lets do this." said Chef.

"And Chef. In the mean time get rid of that punch bowl full of beer." said Chris.

"I'm on it." said Chef.

Chris and Chef enter the tent. Lindsay grabs Chris's arm and pulls him away from Chef. Chef dances his way through the drunken campers as he goes for the bowl. Lindsay held Chris's head to her chest and Chris was blushing like mad.

"Uh, Lindsay. Could you let go of my head?" asked Chris.

"Oh. I know a better spot where we can dance!" said Lindsay.

"And where might that be?" Chris asked again.

Lindsay began pulling Chris out of the tent. Meanwhile with Chef, he had finally reached the punch bowl. Chef slowly reached for the bowl then grabbed it and ran into the kitchen and dumped the whole thing down the drain.

"Well that's the last of it. Now to find Chris and get out of here." Chef said to himself.

Chef walked out of the kitchen to find Chris and Lindsay gone.

"Ooooh. I gotta watch this!" said Chef running out of the tent.

Chris and Lindsay were in the girls trailer. Lindsay laid Chris on the bottom bunk top left of the door. She got on top of him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Uh, Lindsay. Please let go." said Chris.

"Just this once. You know you want to." said the drunken blonde.

"I-. Aw what the heck. At least nobody else is here." said Chris.

Chris wrapped his arms around Lindsay's waist and pressed his lips against hers. They both moaned in pleasure. Chris turned them over so he was a top. Then Lindsay was reaching for his shirt and as soon as she grabbed it, she pulled it off of Chris to reveal his body. Chris began reaching for her top to pull it off. But as soon as Chris got a hold of it, Tyler came in.

"Hey Lindsay why did you-?" but Tyler was cut off.

Tyler saw Chris was on top of his girlfriend. Tyler became furious and started charging at Chris. Chris got up and grabbed his shirt and ran out the door with Tyler chasing him.

"Hey Chip! Call me!" yelled Lindsay.

Chef got to the girls trailer only to see Chris running from Tyler.

"Aw man I missed it!" screamed Chef.

"Do you want to back to the party Chief?" asked Lindsay.

"… Ah sure." said Chef.

Lindsay walked up to Chef. She grabbed his hand and Chef was wondering why and they walked back to the party.


End file.
